


You're A Hero?!

by AceVII



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Y/n is just a normal barista, if normal meant dating Richard Grayson, then yeah normal. They've been dating since their senior year in high school, and their relationship has followed into the real world. However, Y/n doesn't know what the Wayne family does during the later hours, that is till now.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Kudos: 40





	You're A Hero?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when Dick is probably around 26, Jason is 20, Tim is 18 and Damian is 13

Y/n and Dick are the definition of dream relationship. Sure, Dick is a rich boy, but he's polite and a sucker for romance and will do literally anything for his girl. Y/n is a simple girl, and doesn't let Dick's money go to her head. She's humble and considerate, never asking for anything in return from Dick, just his love.

Now don't let their perfect relationship image fool you, because every relationship has secrets. Dick holding the biggest and heaviest secret between them and for good reason. Grayson is the hero known as Nightwing, and if he or his family were to reveal themselves to Y/n, it would put her in harm's way. Unfortunately for our family of bats and birds, secrets always find their way into the light eventually.

It all started on a autumn afternoon, a chill breeze blowing and the smell of spices filled the streets of Gotham. Y/n was packing her small apartment up and smiling as she tapes up the last box, she stands and looks around at her home for the past 6 years. She would miss this place and all the memories she had made, but she wad excited to move in with her boyfriend and his family.

Just then, Dick walks in to help with the last few boxes. He picked them up with ease, chuckling as she insists on picking up the heaviest one. Y/n has always liked to push herself, and she has never lowered herself to stereotypes. It was yet another quality he loved about his girl and another reason he was excited for her to move in. Dick couldn't wait to be around her personality all the time. There was one small problem though, the whole family has to be much more careful when entering and exiting the Batcave. It shouldn't be to big of an issue though right?

At the mansion, and after all the boys fought to help her unpack, Y/n decided to read a book Dick had loaned to her. It was an adventure book, with magic and folklore, along with a smidge of love. She sat down in the big chair in the living room, wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, and drinking a hot cup of tea with honey.

The boys had all said they'd be busy this evening, even little Damian, so she told herself to stay away from their rooms and let them work in peace. She did wonder what they all could be doing at the exact same time, but she knew better than to pry. After all, their lives are vastly different than her own, and they have different responsibilities. However, soon she grew restless and decided to make the family a treat after they were through with work. They did always mention they loved her five chocolate chip cookies.

After about an hour and a half in the kitchen, plus 20 minutes more of just trying to finding everything and learn how everything worked, the cookies were finally done. Y/n glanced at the clock, which showed it was 6 Pm. Hm that was strange, Alfred was usually cooking dinner by now, and she knew this from past experiences trying to help out the butler. She decided to bring a plate of cookies round their room, knowing anyone would take a cookie break.

She reached Bruce's office first, knocking ever so gentle on the door, she quietly says "Bruce? Would you like to take a short break? I've made cookies, and you have been in there for a bit." There was no answer, which was odd for the usual polite man. Y/n grew a bit worried, and against her better judgement, she pushed the door open ad stepped inside. The real surprise however, was when she was greeted to an empty office. Now that wasn't right, for she was sure she hadn't heard anyone leave, or any doors open.

Suddenly, the sound of muffled talking was heard, but from where? Y/n glanced around the office, when her eyes landed on an old grandfather clock. The sound seemed to be emmiting from there, but that was silly...wasn't it?

She crept closer and placed her ear against the clock's shiny wood. Sure enough she could feel vibrations coming from somewhere, and now she was determined to find out what it was. Y/n tried to pull the clock, or push it, but to no avail. Maybe the time had something to do with it? She sighed and started to turn the hands in all sorts of directions, making all different times. She groaned as she tried 10:40, but it still didn't work. Feeling like giving up, she turned to leave the office, but as her hand left the face of the clock, it turned the minute hand ever so slightly and changed the time to 10:48.

There was a shh noise and when Y/n turned there was a hole in the wall, along with a stairwell leading down somewhere. The voices were not muffled anymore, and were revealed to be arguing, but these voices were familiar. It almost sounded like the boys, but why would the family have this here? Secret meetings?

She slowly starts to go down the stairs, and as the voices grown louder, she can make out what they are saying.

"And what happens if she does find out huh?!"

_Jason?_

"She won't!"

_Was that Dick? What won't she find out?_

"Dick we all care about you, it isn't just you! None of us want her to get involved with this life!"

_Get involved in what life Tim? Accounting?_

"Tch, if you would use your brain Grayson, you'd realize why we shouldn't have let her move in with us"

_Damian? So...they were arguing about her staying then.._

She felt a feeling of overwhelming sadness come over her, because Dick has originally told her that the whole family was happy she was coming. She made it to where she could see them, about to end the argument and say she'd find somewhere else to live, but the sight stopped her in her tracks.

They were all gathered near a huge computer, but that wasn't the surprising part, the surprising part was that all of them were in hero suits she was familiar with. In fact she was looking at some of Gotham's greatest heroes.

Y/n felt the breath go out of her, but it suddenly came back, and all she could force out was

"What the hell?! You're heroes?!"

Now if they hadn't noticed she was there before, they all most certainly did now. All of them, including Bruce, jumped and spun around to face her. None of them knew quite what to say, mainly because they didn't expect her to find out the first day.

Before any of them could come up with something to say, Y/n was already marching up to them. She might be small, but gosh she was scary when she got that look on her face. Y/n stopped in front of Dick, arms crossed "So this is were you go everytime you cancel a date? Or when something came up?" she snaps

"Well...Um yeah?" Dick responds sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck

"And you didn't think of telling me?" She questions "What if something happened one day? To any of you idiots! What would you have said? They died from a rare sickness called heroicness?!"

"I- I mean maybe?" The blue bird stuttered out, frankly having no good excuse

After a few seconds of Y/n just glaring at all of them, she lets out a sigh, and looks at the ground "Are you guys okay? They said on the news Batman and Robin along with you three took on a couple villains"

They stood there, a bit shell shocked how easily she got over her yelling, when finally Tim answers "We're fine, just a couple bumps and bruises"

Y/n nods her head, and wipes her eyes, making the boys suddenly realize she had been crying. She holds her arms out and let the tears fall down, and though she hated how weak she looked, she needed a hug.

They all instantly go and hug her, creating a big group hug around the short girl. Damian has his arms around her stomach, while Dick was beside. Tim and Jason filled in the gaps, while Bruce and Alfred took the outside.

Y/n sniffles, and lets out a weak laugh "You're not getting rid of me now" she jokes "Because now I'm gonna be the first one down here waiting for you idiots"

That causes Jason to chuckle "Then I guess we'll be expecting you" he says with a smirk, knowing full well she meant every word.

"Damn right" Y/n giggles "Now get out of here, I made you guys my chocolate chip cookies"

Almost right away, the boys dashed out of there, Bruce and Alfred behind to make sure they don't spoil their dinner. Leaving just Dick alone with his girl. He sighs as he kisses her forehead gently "I'm sorry baby, I just didn't want anything to happen to you"

Y/n giggles softly "It's alright, I understand, but I know you wouldn't let anything to bad happen to me. Wanna know why?" she teases

"Why?" Dick asks with a smile, deciding to humor her

"Because you're my hero" She says with a smile, a laugh in her tone

Dick chuckles and picks her up so her legs are wrapped around his waist and her arms round his shoulders. All the while he's holding her legs and looking into her eyes. "Damn right I am" he smirks, presses her against the wall and leaning forward for a sweet kiss.


End file.
